Sergeant Calhoun
Sergeant Tamora Jean Callhoun is a character and expy of Samus and Peach from Wreck-it Ralph. Allies and enemies Friends: Fix-it Felix, Ralph, Vanelope, V, Alucard, Zero, Ciel, Anakin Skywalker, Padme, Mako, Bolin, Lyoko Warriors, Homer Simpson, Joe Swanson, Long John Sliver, Lance, Marie Renard, Lizbeth, Maka ALbarns, Nick Fury, Agent Coulson, Soul Eater Evans, Wolverine, Richter Belmont, Kimoko, Puss in Boots, Linkara, The Helper Squad, Starkiller, Cruger, Juno, Caboose, Nightcrawler, Rogue, Proxy, Brock Samson, Lloyd, Colette, Batgirl, Massimo, The King, Morshu, Dante, Vergil, Issac Clarke, Ginormica, Dr.Cockroach, B.O.B, Missing Link Enemies: Turbo/King Candy, Cybugs, Sigma, The Sigma Organization, Discord, The Dystopia League Upcoming Enemies: Mechuckles, The Robotic Empire, Elder God, Elders of the Realm, Prince Phobos, Prince Phobos's empire, The Sith Stalker The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Sergeant Callhoun is first introduced by V when he introduces his 5 new friends into the group, Callhoun is on board to stop Sigma and his plans. She assists her allies on their missions and gives Zero tips while he infiltrates Sektor's underwater base. Callhoun goes with her team and joins forces with Nightosphere Empire to defeat Discord. Callhoun after hearing her friends talk with each other calls them to see Patroklos dethaw. Callhoun then works with her friends to save Retrovile from Simga. Though she is annoyed with the girlish screams and has a laugh at Ulrich's expense. She then defends Retroland with Lizbeth, V, Alucard and Zero from the Morphoids. Callohun then is with Abadeer and the others when trying to get some more info out of Petiroknos. She also helps defend herself from the flood which are much like the Cy Bugs.Callohun prepares to find the 2nd half and infiltrates the hideout where Ridley and Laufey are conspiring. She fights Owlman in the final battle and she wins after a long struggle, She decides to arrest him as opposed to kill him. The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of the Sith Stalker Callohun returns to help against Mechuckles and other villains.She and the group get to Knuckles first alongside V and the others. She meets the other teams who are going to help them against the villains and seems to think The Body Guard Unit is rather powerful and cool. She is introduced to the cyborg Issac Clarke when Lizbeth gets back with Linara after dealing with Mechakara. Callohun is seen with Alucard and Anakin regarding Athena's question where's the captain of all pirates, she answers with sleeping. The Wrath of God of War TBA Meister of War TBA LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour After they helped Maka and Knuckles and Crona. Callohun works with Lizbeth, Boomer and Hunson in resurrecting Dib though they find their memories of them are non-existent and they work on recovering their memories as Boomer and Lizbeth talk about their situation when Their friend Garak shows up and tells them what happened with the Paradise Lost Kingdom. They Investigate the Paradise Lost Kingdom with help from Ryan Hardy a friend of Lizbeth and the V Crusaders. Calhoun helps Lizbeth and Boomer investigate and that learn it was Crowley and then meet Pan who Maka takes revenge on for the hell she was put through because of his selfish actions.. Homer reveals that Springfield is under attack which gets him up in arms until the whole group meets Jack Bauer who phones to assure Homer's family is fine and that they should find him. The V Crusaders and Hunter Force join together for their trial which is the same as Slade but challenges feelings and honesty. Where they learn Hit Girl likes Kick Ass where she is forced to admit and Zero has to admit that he fights for everyone humans, Ciel, X and even Iris despite his memories not being that clear. Gallery callhoun 1.jpg callhoun 2.jpg callhoun 3.jpg callhoun 4.jpg callhoun 6.jpg callhoun 7.jpg callhoun 8.jpg callhoun.jpg Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Blondes Category:Action Heroines Category:Tomboys Category:Characters hailing from the Wreck-it-Ralph Universe Category:Members of the Disney Family Category:Sexy characters Category:The V Crusaders Category:Humans Category:Characters in a Romantic Relationship Category:Husband and Wife Category:The V Nightosphere Crusaders of the Empire Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Living Members of The V Crusaders Category:Major Members of The V Crusaders Category:V Crusaders appearing in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:V Crusaders appearing in The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of the Sith Stalker Category:The Multi-Universal Galactic Alliance Category:Gun Users Category:Humanoid Category:Amazons Category:Characters in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Characters in The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of the Sith Stalker Category:Heartbroken Characters Category:Masculine Girl Category:Broken Bird Category:Characters in Meister of War Category:Returning Characters that appeared in Meister of War Category:V Crusaders appearing in Meister of War Category:Enemies of The Σ Organization Category:Enemies of The Dystopia League Category:Enemies of The Robotic Empire Category:Enemies of Prince Phobos' League Category:Enemies of Sith Stalker's Alliance Category:Enemies of The League of Deathfecta Category:V Crusaders appearing in The Wrath of God of War Category:Characters in The Wrath of God of War Category:M.O.D.A.B`s allies Category:The B Team`s allies Category:The Scorpion Squad's allies Category:The Helper Squad's allies Category:The Omega League's Allies Category:The Bodyguard Unit's Allies Category:Major Characters of The V Crusaders Storyline Category:Heroes in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Heroes in The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of The Sith Stalker Category:Heroes in The Wrath of God of War Rises Category:Heroes in Meister of War Category:Returning Heroes in The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of The Sith Stalker Category:Returning Heroes in The Wrath of God War Rises Category:Returning Heroes in Meister of War Category:Heroes in The Legend of Maka Albarn Category:Returning Heroes of The Legend of Maka Albarn Category:Characters in The Legend of Maka Albarn Category:Returning Characters in The Legend of Maka Albarn Category:V Crusaders appearing in The Legend of Maka Albarn Category:Main Members of The V Crusaders in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Main Members of The V Crusaders in The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of The Sith Stalker Category:Main Members of The V Crusaders in The Legend of Maka Albarn Category:Characters in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Heroes in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Enemies of The Children of BlackGarurumon Category:Enemies of Peter Pan Category:Force of Hevenburg Category:Enemies of Great New Empire Category:Heroes of Chronicles of Great New Empire Category:Allance of Heroes Category:Characters who Debutted in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:The Striker Force's Allies Category:The Alpha Team's allies Category:Characters loved by Tokiokid